User blog:J1coupe/Minecraft vs. Roblox. Epic Rap Battles of Video Games Season 3.
Hello, Welcome everybody! Today I bring forth one of the battles I've written long time ago, but was too lazy to upload and became my penultimate battle of ERVG's Season 3! I cannot belive I'm almost done with Season 3- that's 30 battles! I love you and thank you for reading my battles thus far. <3 :) This battle is my tribute to RTP and MrA. We will always remember you guys ;-; So, I do know that this match-up may be horrendous, and I agree! However, this was my dedication to those who left, and after I noticed there were a lot of arguments regarding two games, I decided to write this. However there is one thing I'd like to ask to everyone: don't judge by the game, judge by the lyrics. So, without further ado, MC Minecraft, Steve battles Robloxian from Roblox to see which block of them (pun intended.. heh..heh... heh.) will reign supreme! And here we go! As always, I welcome your feedback, so vote and comment. Be sure to leave a suggestion if you have a battle that you want to see. Beats Lyrics Roblox_1.png|Robloxian Steve_1.png|Steve EPIC RAP BATTLES OF VIDEO GAMES!!! ROBLOXIAN! VERSUS! STEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!! BEGIN! Steve: (starts at 0:14) Welcome to Minecraft, ya asylum of fucked up and spoiled kids! your game put me to sleep, it would be more fun to hang out with squids! Youtubers get famous by me, you got kids typing without any mic, got millions of mods while you charge kids to play with no kick. Pickaxed away my fame, yet it wasn't enough for you to reach my height, We built life-sized Enterprise while you deal with whiny kids in your site, got rhymes solid as a Diamond, your Machine Gun won't help against my sword, even my game's initials are MC, No-blox can match up to my brute force! Robloxian: (starts at 0:37) Look which blockhead has challenged the true building game of all, better dug your own grave, it's the final Craft of your decline and fall! your raps are fragile like gold, might as well call you the butter, sending your fifteen seconds of fame all the way down to the'' Nether''. I knew you were an example of idiocy, punching trees with your bare hands, but even your raps are complete shit, flows droppin' and fallin' like sands, I'm every coder's last goal, we got some gaps that even time can't mend, it seems the Gold Digger got stuck in his shaft, for this is your The End. Steve: (starts at 0:59) Alright, Let's take this up a Notch, I'm throwing a Jeb in your face, putting the Number 1 sandbox game against this Creeper was a disgrace, you went so low as being free, but it's to me everyone's throwin' the bills, I guess I can call you the Emerald, our fame differences are in an Extreme Hills! coming at you like Herobrine, putting an end to this Lego rip-off at last, pour burns like lava bucket, leaving everlasting marks on your round ass. You got nothing but crying toddlers, like a boring version of Call of Duty, this Chief of theives just got griefed by Steve, and BOOM goes the TNT! Robloxian: (starts at 1:22) Call me Enderman, I'm about to steal your fans and make you crippled, Don't make me laugh, with every update we beat your scorny ass by the triple, We're living in 21st century while you live in stone age with those graphics, you refuse to come out of your comfort zone, someone's still into classics! My rhymes are raw, making you sick, respawn in awe, your items burn quick. You got caught'' Redstone-handed'', and now I'll ban you with just one click! Freezing your immigrant money, you deserve nothing but a minimum wage, you're such a square, Steve, but in this battle of rhymes, Roblox got an edge! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE! EEHHHPICCCRAPPP-''' 'BATTTTLLLESSSSOFFFFFF-' 'BATTTTLLLESSSSOFFFFFF-' '''VIDEO GAMES!!! Poll WHO WON? Steve Robloxian Check Out Other Battles From Me! Category:Blog posts